The Phantom of Hogwarts
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: El fantasma de Hogwarts trata de una historia de amor imposible, ya que este se a enamorado de la persona incorrecta, pero reacio a abandonar aquel amor, tratara por todos los medios de conquistarlo. Fic reeditado.


**Nota de autora: ¡**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic re-editado, sé que no se parece en absoluto al anterior, pero, paciencia queridas, este fic está lleno de romanticismo, misterio y un toque de lo que llaman "dark fic". No sé si ponerles las parejas o no, porque no sé si prefieren que sea sorpresa o no, cualquiera sea, por favor háganmelo saber. Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo se los ruego, háganlo.

Una última cosa, he jugado un poco con las fechas, lo aclaro para que no haya futuros malentendidos.

Ahora si, a leer.

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Capítulo 1: Inocencia

Verano de 1.985.

El pálido sol de la mañana bañaba los bastos campos de la campiña del sur, los pájaros comenzaban a entonar su cantos y el viento soplaba suave jugando en el verde prado bañado del fresco rocío, las copas de los árboles se mecían suaves en una hipnotizante danza; a sus pies una casa antigua de la colonia, de gran tamaño y belleza donde una niña de seis años reía y jugaba con un pequeño perro color café que no paraba de ladrar y correr entusiasmado alrededor de ella.

Hermione Jane Granger una pequeña bruja muy prometedora debido a su gran inteligencia, a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía los ojos melados, su cabello castaño se lucia en un escueto moño rojo que trataba inútilmente de domar su cabellera de bucles rebeldes, su piel blanca y tersa ahora presentaba un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa de sus juegos, sus padres Jane y Robert Granger la observaban entretenidos a una prudente distancia mientras tomaban el té en el amplio jardín. Los gritos de emoción y los estridentes ladridos se escuchaban por doquier, la pequeña Hermione siembre había querido tener un perro y temprano en esa mañana le había obsequiado una pequeña caja que se movía misteriosamente de vez en cuando, al principio Hermione pensó que se trataría de un objeto mágico pero su gran sorpresa fue cuando la abrió y un can salto a sus brazos; con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad la castaña agradeció a sus padres y corriendo se dirigió al jardín para jugar, seguida por su progenitores.

Robert y Jane eran acomodados magos de la alta sociedad y muy respetados debido a sus méritos como grandes hechiceros y de extensas dinastías de magos reconocidos. Y como de costumbre ofrecían a su hija cuanto quería, pero siempre respetando la regla con la cual habían sido criados: obtener lo que quieres por tus méritos y buen comportamiento.

Todas las mañanas, como de costumbre, un pequeño y menudo elfo se presentaba ante ellos para llevarles el correo, el periódico y en esa ocasión el anuncio de una visita.

Un joven alto y delgado de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel y mirada cálida se presentó ante ellos.

- ¡Remus!- Exclamo Robert poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano en un cordial saludo.

- Hola Robert.- Contesto estrechando su firme mano con un gesto taciturno en su rostro. - Hola Jane.- Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de la mujer.

- ¡Hermione, cariño! , ¡Ven, mira quien llego!- Grito su padre, la niña miro curiosa y estrechando un poco los ojos para poder ver mejor, debido a la distancia y al reconocer a aquella persona salió corriendo en su dirección.

- Dime, muchacho, ¿Por qué esa cara? , ¿A pasado algo?- Pregunto el señor Granger reparando en su gesto.

Remus Lupin dejo escapar un suspiro mientras apartaba por un momento la mirada, tratando de escoger las palabras. - Remus ¿Qué sucede?-

Pero cuando el joven estuvo a punto de hablar, una pequeña mata de cabello castaño se abalanzo a él, haciéndolo trastabillar.

- ¡Remus!- Grito la pequeña emocionada. - ¡Te extrañe mucho! , no tienes idea de todas las cosas que tengo para contarte y… ¡mira, mi perro! , se llama Lucero me lo regalaron papi y mami.- Contaba la castaña jalándole suavemente de la ropa para ganar toda su atención.

- Hablamos luego.- Susurro Lupin al señor de la casa, sabiendo de antemano que no podría mantener una conversación decente y mucho menos conociendo su contenido frente a Hermione. La menor de los Granger siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio y él a ella, solía acompañarla en sus juegos y charlas, incluso, cuando contaba con el tiempo disponible, le gustaba tomar el té imaginario que ella preparaba para él.

- Di "hola" Lucero, este es mi mejor amigo Remus Lupin.-

- Hola Lucero.- Contesto el joven mientras era víctima de unos cuantos lengüetazos del can. - ¿Sabes, Mione? , el nombre que escogiste es muy bonito. Y… ahora que recuerdo yo también te traje un presente.- Dijo mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su saco beige desgastado. - Mira.- Le dijo mientras le extendía una cajita de chocolates, que sabía eran sus favoritos.

- Oh, ¡muchas gracias!-

- De nada, pero debes prometer que los comerás después del almuerzo.- Dijo enfundado en un gesto severo al ver a la niña intentar abrir la caja, ella lo miro con falso enfado y con un "está bien" desistió de sus intentos; luego brindo un efímero beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose violentamente después de hacerlo, lo que provoco que Lupin sonriera divertido.

- Hermione, querida, porque no vas a jugar, tu padre, Remus y yo debemos hablar.- Sugirió la matriarca acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

- Esta bien, pero te quedaras a almorzar, ¿verdad?- Pregunto a su amigo.

- Como cada domingo.-

SH

El ambiente tranquilo y acogedor que se había experimentado en las primeras horas del día había desaparecido en cuanto los adultos entraron en la sala de estar de la antigua casona.

- Los tiempos han cambiado. Estoy seguro de que lo saben perfectamente.- Comenzó a decir el joven Lupin en un estado de nerviosismo y amargura. - Cualquiera que leyera el Profeta lo sabría. Solo que por ahora no le dan la importancia que merecen, claro, solo lo describen como hechos aislados, azarosos. No tienen idea del verdadero peligro que está enmascarando.-

- Remus… hemos notado algunos hechos desafortunados, en el mundo muggle y otros tantos en el nuestro, pero… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

El joven camino hasta un gran ventanal donde pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje y a la pequeña Hermione jugando con los aethonan* y su perro corriendo de un lado a otro.

- ¿Han escuchado hablar de aquel que se hace nombrar "Lord Voldemort"?- Pregunto sin volverse a ellos, provocando que el matrimonio Granger intercambiaran miradas sorprendidas.

- Si, comienza a escucharse su nombre. Pero no muchos lo creen, solo piensan que son rumores de un mago cuyo orgullo quiere alimentarse de atroces hazañas sacadas de locas fantasías.- Contesto Robert pensativo.

- No son rumores. Ese mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort está reclutando magos que tengan la misma mentalidad retorcida de odiar a los muggles y a los hijos magos de estos. Robert, Jane, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió al ministro muggle? , ¿O a los mestizos militantes por los derechos de los muggles? , ¿A la familia muggle del norte de Escocia? Son demasiadas coincidencias, y eso que solo estoy nombrando los de este mes…-

El matrimonio Granger no cabían en su asombro ¿en verdad todo esto estaba pasando delante de sus narices?

- Remus…-

- Deben saber la verdad y también deben saber que hay magos preparados para luchar contra estas fuerzas hostiles, una organización secreta llamada La Orden del Fénix.- Declaro el joven mirándolos con una intensidad tal que sus ojos centellaban.

- Hay muchos asuntos turbios que dan a pensar que este mago está ganando poder, influencias y muchos otros de los que no se tienen conocimiento, es por eso que hoy he venido a ustedes amigos míos, vengo a pedirles que vengan conmigo y luchen junto a La Orden del Fénix, la resistencia.-

- ¿Pero por qué nosotros?- Pregunto Jane.

- Porque ustedes son magos excepcionales, y no hay nadie que ponga en duda eso, son extraordinariamente hábiles y por qué sé que estarán dispuestos a luchar contra alguien que amenaza contra todo aquello que conocen y por qué sé, defenderán la libertad hasta su último aliento.-

- En eso no te equivocas, Remus.- Dijo Robert denotando una gran firmeza en su voz, quien luego de intercambiar miradas con su esposa, se volvió a él y dijo: - Estamos contigo.-

SH

Hermione se encontraba exhausta, ya recostada en su cama de sabanas de seda blanca, escuchaba atentamente el cuento que leía su padre, ella amaba leer sin ayuda, pero por las noches no podía negarse a su padre quien disfrutaba mucho leyéndole relajándose al oír su voz y ayudándoles conciliar el sueño sin pesadillas.

Cuando el cuento termino su padre beso delicadamente su frente y apagando la tenue luz le dijo: - Recuerda encomendar tus sueños a tu espíritu guardián, cariño, así podrás dormir mejor, sabiendo que él te cuida.-

- Si, papi, lo hare.-

- Que tengas dulces sueños mi amor.-

- Igualmente papa, hasta mañana.-

SH

Mientras el matrimonio Granger compartía una charla más sobre los sucesos de aquel día, llamaron a la puerta, indicando visitas. Roy el menudo elfo sirviente anuncio la llegada de la visita inesperada. Un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y dorados, casi blanco, tez pálida, con un porte aristocrático inigualable y de ojos grises tan fríos como el acero se presentó en la sala acompañado de su bastón de cabeza de serpiente y con un gesto altivo marcado en su rostro.

- Robert. Jane.- Dijo a modo de saludo el hombre acompañado de un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Pregunto Robert enfadado, obviando por completo el decoro. Si bien ambos hombres pertenecían a la elite de magos de sangre pura, nunca se habían llevado bien, debido a las marcadas diferencias de principios.

- Siento haber venido tan tarde y sin haber anunciado mi visita con anticipación.- Comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba tranquilamente por la habitación mirando despreocupado la decoración.

- Pero el comité escolar me pidió que te trajera unos informes y por qué hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles.- Termino deteniendo su paseo y observando con perversa curiosidad una fotografía encantada de una niña de cabello castaño alborotado y vivases ojos color miel quien sonreía y mostraba su muñeca.

- ¿Si? , ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- Inquirió el señor Granger tomando los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa, ya incomodo por la forma en que su rival miraba la fotografía de su hija. Malfoy demoro un poco más de la cuenta en contestar, habiéndose perdido en la peculiar belleza de la heredera Granger.

- Han sido elegidos.- Declaró volviéndose a ellos. - Tendrán el gran honor de unirse a aquellos elegidos por Lord Voldemort para luchar por el lugar que merecemos los magos de sangre pura, por un mundo libre de plagas conocidos como muggles.- Dijo con un gesto de genuino asco. - Para liberarse de ridículas leyes de moderación y ganar la libertad que a nosotros, la raza más fuerte nos pertenece.-

- Y como los más fuertes debemos cuidar de los más débiles y así mantener el equilibrio natural, Lucius. No, no compartimos en absoluto esa visión. Así que dile a tu Lord que rechazamos ese patético ofrecimiento de reclutamiento.- Se defendió el señor Granger levantándose y abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, en una clara invitación.

El semblante del aristócrata se ensombreció. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así? , ¿Qué no entiendes que es un gran honor? , ¿Qué junto a él conseguirás?…-

- ¿Poder? , ¿Gloria? , ¿Magnificencia? No, no nos interesa en absoluto, llevamos la vida que queremos. ¿Pero tu Lucius? , buscas el poder y la gloria a través de alguien que, estoy seguro, no le importas, que solo esta tras sus ambiciones personales, un hombre que se disfraza y se cubre el rostro para matar, ¿Qué clase de cobarde es? Siempre has buscado la grandeza y sé que recurriste a algunos métodos poco ortodoxos para llegar a donde estas, ¿pero, esto, Lucius? , ¿Tú harás lo mismo? ¿Qué tan bajo estas dispuesto a caer por aquello que anhelas? -

El rostro de Malfoy se crispo y daba la sensación que en cualquier momento sacaría su varita, pero haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol se contuvo. No diría ni una palabra más, ellos ya estaban condenados, morirían si se rehusaban y él encontraría un gran placer en pronunciar el maleficio imperdonable contra ellos. Los miro con intenso odio unos segundos antes de voltearse con una mueca de desagrado dibujado en su rostro.

- No tienes idea…- Pronuncio al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta.

SH

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus ojos cerrados, trato de concentrarse y en un susurro de cálido aliento comenzó a rezar:

- Espíritu guardián, mi dulce compañía, dame tu mano y guía mis pasos por la senda de la verdad y el amor, cúbreme con tus alas protectoras y aleja todo mal de mí ser. Llena mi alma de paz y alegría, no permitas que nada perturbe mis sueños y llévame contigo al paraíso.- Cuando termino su oración, Hermione se acomodó en los cojines entregándose en sueños a su querido Espíritu guardián.

- Me gustaría conocerte algún día…-

SH

**Nota de autora:**** Bueno aquí está el primer capi de este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado. Sé que a algunas les parecerá extraño y encuentren cierta similitud entre el Espíritu guardián y los ángeles, pero lo cierto es que no quiero tocar temas religiosos porque no quiero ofender a nadie ni tener problemas, así que en futuros capítulos les explicare como veo yo a este "Espíritu guardián" que desembocara en una sorpresa… ¡Por favor háganme saber que piensan! **

***Aethonan: **Tipo de caballo volador; es un zaino, popular del Reino Unido e Irlanda.


End file.
